


First Kiss

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fundraisers, Paid request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Request was made by milomai-art on Tumblr! Thanks for donating!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fundraiser Fics!





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Request was made by milomai-art on Tumblr! Thanks for donating!**

‘‘You promise your eyes are closed?’’

‘‘Yes, priestess,’’ he sighed, though softly, ‘‘I won’t peek at whatever surprise you have for me.’’

‘‘O-Ok...’’ Kagome let her smile slip back on, shifting closer by inches.

Her digits hovered along his stripes, careful to not rub. Head tilted to the side, she met his lips, something less than a kiss, but more than a caress. 

‘‘Is that it?’’ Sesshomaru asked, snapping his eyes open. ‘‘I expected more courage… shall I show you how to properly kiss?’’

All the colors of the sunsets tinted her face, and the Lord happily took blame.

‘‘S-Sure.’’


End file.
